


Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Feels, Crying, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Protectiveness, Teenage Drama, The Author Regrets Nothing, graphic descriptions of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, little sacrifices must be done in order to protect and ensure your dear ones' safety and well-being... Even if it means that your own life will be gravely endangered and you'll have to pay a sickening prize.





	Sacrifice

_ “Please… I’ll do anything, but please let her go unharmed.”  _

The plea echoed throughout her brain softly yet violently, like an urgent wake-up call that she couldn’t shake off or silence. Along with the desperate plea, screams and sobs rang through the entirety of her mind, making her sick to her stomach. 

As a particular and high-pitched scream echoed in her head, she woke up with an abrupt jolt that sent shivers running down her spine and caused the faintest of headaches. She groaned and closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the slight dizziness and nausea that reigned all over her body. 

“Hey, it’s okay… Take it easy.” Butterflies roared to life within her stomach when she heard that soft and soothing voice that she adored so much. She sighed and allowed herself to smile, slowly opening her eyes again. 

Her grin disappeared when she noticed every single oddity in the other’s face. Both her upper and lower lip were broken, and there was dried blood covering a big portion of them, wine-like red contrasting with the lips’ unsettling paleness. There were bruises covering her cheeks, some of them had even begun to turn purplish whilst a fewer amount remained red, yet it was obvious that they’d darken in all due time. The flesh below her left eye had been cut, leaving a long horizontal gash behind, which had been somewhat sealed by the dried blood. 

The sight was heartbreaking and devastating.

“Wh—” Before she could say something, anything at all, she was gently hushed by the other girl.

“It’s okay.” Now that she was conscious again, she could hear the evident pain and exhaustion in the other’s voice. 

It wasn’t okay. Nothing was.

“Taeko, what happened?” The question almost felt silly once she had voiced it out, but she needed to know. She needed to fill in the complete blanks that didn’t allow her to remember what had happened prior to her fainting.

The other girl sighed, one of her hands caressing the detective’s face slowly and with great care, as if she was a porcelain doll that could very well collapse at any given moment.

“When we got out of the restaurant we… Uh… Came across with some men who I had gambled against in the past.” The goth explained, soon shooking her head. “No. We didn’t come across them… We were surprised by them when they pushed us into this alley.”

Lilac eyes made a quick examination of their surroundings through the dark, concluding in a matter of seconds that they were in an alley. Then, she looked at those fatigued eyes with sadness and understanding gleaming in her own.

“They wanted to get back at me for defeating them and taking a considerable amount of their money away… But when they saw you and recognized  _ who  _ you are, they changed their plans.” 

She wanted to complain, to express her sorrow, to let Celestia know just how sorry she was and how guilty she felt since she had understood where exactly all of that was going to end up in, but the gambler placed her right index on her lips, effectively hushing her.

“Their new plan consisted on harming you in order to make me suffer... But I couldn’t allow that.” Tears started to spill from Celestia’s eyes slowly, her damaged lips curving into a pained and saddened smile. “So I begged them to let you go unharmed, in exchange for that they could do anything to me… They knocked you out after that.”

The detective shook frantically her head, tears of her own beginning to spill from her lilac eyes.

“Tell me that didn’t hurt you further than this.” She pleaded as she cupped one of Celestia’s cheeks with a gloved hand. “Taeko, please… Please tell me that they only did this to you.” 

Celestia broke eye contact with the detective, then said, “I wish I could say so.”

There was only one thing that made its way out of the purplette’s lips, and that was “Why?”

“Because I care for you more than I care for myself… I’d put my life on the line for you without a doubt and second thoughts as many times as needed if that means that I’d make sure that you’d be safe and sound.” Celestia replied, a broken sob tearing through her lips once she had finished her explanation.

“Don’t you get it? You’re all I have… I can’t risk losing you, and if that means that I’ll have to be beaten down and stripped from my own dignity, raped, insulted and spat on… Then so be it.” Celestia added after some seconds, when her sobs had somewhat died down. “I would have lost you, Kyouko. Hadn’t I made that deal, they would have murdered you in cold blood just to make me suffer. I-I can’t allow that!”

As she heard one of Celestia’s desperate screams in her head, the detective closed her eyes and allowed herself to cry her heart out, gently comforted by a crying gambler.

**_“Damn it all…”_ **


End file.
